Marowak's Master
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Remember the Marowak in the Marowak Dojo in Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky? This is his backstory of why he runs the dojo...and his master who taught him. Blood and death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, the games would not be rated E and this story would be part of the Special Episodes in Explorers of Sky.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Today, Treasure Town is boisterous. Many Exploration Teams are stocking up their supplies from the Kecleon Markets, storing their precious items in Kangaskhan Storage, and saving their money in Duskull's Bank.

South of Duskull's Bank is Marowak's Dojo, a place where inexperienced Exploration Teams can train and learn the ropes of exploring. Inside, Marowak is meditating as sounds of fighting are audible in a door on the wall.

Marowak's meditating is interrupted when he hears a voice saying, "Marowak?" Marowak opens his eyes and he sees a Riolu and a Phanpy beaten and bruised.

"Yes?" Marowak answers.

"We have beaten all the courses!" The Phanpy named Phanper said.

Marowak's eyes widen with excitement and he gets up and smiles.

"That's amazing you two! You have learned what each type has! Congratulations!"

Phanper jumps with excitement. The Riolu named Riley said, "We're stronger thanks to you, Master Marowak!"

_Master…? _Marowak thought.

Marowak's smile is even bigger.

"Thanks for the compliment, Riley! You make me feel good!"

Phanper and Riley look at each other and they smile.

* * *

It is night in Treasure Town. All the stores and services close for the day and all of them are blocked off…all except for Marowak's Dojo.

Inside, Marowak is pacing back and forth. He looks around as if he's making sure that no one is around, and he walks up to a wall that is beside the door to the left.

He presses a switch on the wall. The dojo begins to shake, and the wall opens, revealing an entrance. Marowak walks through the entrance.

There is a small room. There are two beds made of hay on one corner, and there are vases full of water and food on the other. There is a table with two chairs and there is a small fountain.

In the middle of this room is a tomb. There is a white withered flower in front of it, and beside it is a Psyche Globe, a large pink orb.

Marowak approaches the tomb with a small smile.

"Master, I did it! Two explorers are now fully trained!"

There is no response, but Marowak continues to talk.

"You have taught me well, Master. Without you, I would have nowhere to go..."

He turns his back on the tomb and he closes his eyes.

"I have learned a lot when we first met..."

He looks up at the ceiling and sighs.

"I still remember the time when you took me in as your student after my mother's passing…"

_I was a small, cowardly Cubone back then…_

* * *

**And that's it for now! Hope you enjoy!**

**More chapters coming soon!**

**Edit: WHOOPS! I chose the wrong document to publish, and it had one of the chapters from my Support Conversation crossover story. My bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now here's chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**FLASHBACK**

There was a forest. There were dense trees covering the sky, and there were vines hanging around them. The green leaves were gracefully falling down from the trees. Near the forest was a cliff, and under it was a dark blue ocean whose waves crashed on the rough rocks of the cliff.

On top of the cliff, a small Cubone looked down at the waves. Beside him was a female Marowak.

"Mother," Cubone said, "it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, son," Marowak said, "yes it is."

"Whenever I watch the ocean, I think about my life and how lucky I am to have a family…"

"Yes. It reminds me…of your father…"

"Father?" Cubone looked at his mother curiously, "You never mention about Father."

Marowak looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Me and your father…had issues in our relationship. I don't want to speak ill of your father, but…" She turned her back on the ocean. "He was abusive after you were born, so I left him."

"I-I see…" Cubone said, thinking about what his father would look like. Was he strong? Was he big?

He looked at the ocean again, and after a few moments, he had a thought.

"Mother," Cubone said.

"Yes, son?" Marowak responded.

"My friends said that since I'm a Cubone, I'll lose you. Is that true?"

Marowak giggled and she pats his head. "That's not true, son. Don't listen to your friends. They just want to get you upset."

She looked up at the sky. "Besides, I'll always be with you…that's my promise."

Cubone smiled under the skull and he hugged her. "Thanks, mother." He let go of her and Marowak smiled.

"Now let's go home, son. It's time for breakfast."

"Yay!" Cubone cried with excitement. He ran forward as Marowak followed.

They didn't go very far however, when they heard a noise.

"Mother, what was that?" Cubone asked.

They heard a low growl in the bushes.

Marowak stood beside Cubone while holding her bone.

"Stay back, son," she said, "someone's watching us."

Then, three figures jumped out of the bushes and surrounded the two family members. It was a Mamoswine, a Magmortar, and a Tyranitar.

"Heh heh heh…looks like we found them!" The Magmortar said, grinning evilly.

Marowak extended her arm in front of Cubone and cried, "Who are you?! What do you want from us?!"

"Oh, now now, honey," Tyranitar said, "no need to be upset. We're just here to destroy you and your little son here!"

Marowak's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?!"

"No time for chit-chat," Mamoswine said, "we should make the Boss proud by destroying these two! Then we'll be filthy rich!"

Mamoswine jumped up, and his shadow covered Cubone and Marowak.

"N-NOOOO!" Cubone sobbed.

Before he knew it, Marowak pushed him out of the way, crying, "WATCH OUT!"

Cubone stumbled to the ground, safe from the shadow.

Unfortunately, Marowak wasn't lucky. Mamoswine came down and crushed her with a powerful Body Slam, the sound of bones cracking audible.

"MOTHER!" Cubone cried.

When Mamoswine got up, what Cubone saw made his heart break.

Marowak's body appeared to be flat. Every bone she had in her body was severely broken, and she was bleeding heavily. The bone she was holding was crushed, and the skull she was wearing was cracked.

"M-Mother!" Cubone cried, trying to run to her.

Marowak looked at her son, held up a hand for him to stop, and croaked, "C-Cubone…run…" She then went limp.

"M-Mother…." Cubone sobbed.

The three Pokémon looked at the small Cubone and grinned evilly.

"Looks like you're next, shrimp!" Tyranitar said.

Cubone's heart began to beat, and he ran off into the forest.

"GET HIM!" Mamoswine cried.

Cubone ran through the forest as fast as his little legs can let him, avoiding the tree branches and logs. He didn't look back, because he knew that his pursuers are following him.

He continued to run through the forest until he had to stop to catch his breath. He heard the voices of his pursuers.

"He should be around here somewhere…" Tyranitar said.

He heard footsteps coming closer.

Cubone looked around in panic to find a hiding spot, and luckily he found one.

There was a tree that has a large hollow. There was nothing but small leaves inside it, and it was big enough for Cubone to crawl inside it and hide.

He quickly ran to the tree, climbed it, and he crawled in the hollow and hid from plain view by pressing his back against the wall.

He heard his pursuers looking around for him.

"I don't see him anywhere!" Tyranitar said, looking under a rock.

"Keep looking; he must be somewhere." Mamoswine said, looking around.

He then felt a presence outside the hollow. Magmortar was looking inside.

Cubone stayed quiet. He did not move a muscle, and his breath was caught. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears.

Magmortar's eyes shift back and forth. Cubone began to sweat not only from the heat Magmortar had made but from fear of getting caught.

"Nope, not in here!" Magmortar said, and he left the tree alone.

Cubone made a quiet sigh of relief.

He then heard another voice. It was deeper and it was gruff.

"You should keep looking." The voice said, "He may be somewhere around here…"

"Yes, Boss." The three Pokémon said.

Cubone then heard footsteps being less audible.

The Pokémon had left the area.

He quickly crawled out of the hollow and he glanced around to make sure he was alone. He then ran off.

Unfortunately, he heard the three Pokémon again.

"There he is!" Magmortar cried.

"Get him! Now!" Mamoswine cried.

Cubone's heart began to beat faster, and he continued to run nonstop.

Behind him, he heard some ice forming.

Cubone felt his heart skip a beat; he knew what was going to happen.

Mamoswine was forming a ball of ice, and he shot it out of his mouth with a powerful Ice Beam.

Cubone tried to avoid it, but sadly, the Ice Beam hit him from behind.

Cubone cried out in pain as tears began to form in his eyes. _Ice… _Cubone thought, _my weakness…_

Cubone fell to the ground, motionless.

The three Pokémon, plus the "Boss", caught up with him.

"Is he...?" Mamoswine asked.

Tyranitar came up to Cubone's motionless body and he checked his pulse.

"Nope. Still breathing. Just unconscious." He said.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" The fourth Pokémon cried, "FINISH HIM!"

"Yes Boss!" Tyranitar said.

He turned to the body and he began to charge up a Hyper Beam.

Suddenly, a wave of electricity shocked him, stopping the process.

He yelped in pain and he fell to the ground. He quickly got up and looked around.

"What was that?!" He cried.

The four Pokémon turned to see a figure with swords standing on a tree branch.

"Stop this guy!" The Boss cried.

Mamoswine was about to hit the tree with a Horn Attack when the figure caught him with Psychic.

The figure, using his mind, threw the Twin Tusk Pokémon to another tree.

Mamoswine yelped in pain and he quickly got up.

"I can't even get near him!" Mamoswine cried.

"Looks like we can't destroy the shrimp yet…" The Boss replied.

He turned to the three other Pokémon and told them, "Retreat!"

The four Pokémon turned and ran off.

The figure jumped down from the tree and he looked at Cubone's body.

He checked his pulse, and he makes a sigh of relief when he found out that the small Pokémon was alive.

He grabbed the motionless body and put it on his shoulder and walked off.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious figure that saved Cubone? And who was the Boss of these Pokémon that tried to kill Cubone?**

**Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
